Kyle
"Over here Susie" Kyle to Susie in the Company compound 2032 Meeting Susie 2032 :Kyle survived the horror and terror of the virus attack in 2010 and he later moved to New York, to make a living Kyle decided to become a salvanger collecting things from abandoned buildings and compounds left deserted from the virus attack from 2010. :One day in 2032 Kyle decides to go to an abandoned Company compound, as Kyle steps out of his car with his shotgun close to him , he wanders round the Compound thinking what he should salvange, suddenly a woman approaches pointing a gun at Kyle, Kyle manages to remain calm, and asks who she is, the woman identifies herself as Susie, and Kyle also identifies, just then without warning Assasin robots attack, Kyle and Susie manage to disable a few of the robots before having to retreat, Kyle decides they should escape on his car but an Assasin robot devastates his car with a single shot from its powerful weapons, Susie and Kyle quickly rush to a Small shuttle and escape, they fly the Shuttle to a rooftop building in New York, as they land Susie and Kyle and thinking who sent the Assasin robots after them, Susie decides they should find a man called Claw part of a terrorist group called Dark Origin who may of sent the robots, Kyle decides they should moving, as they depart Kyle to his horror is shot and he falls to the ground wounded and struggling with pain, the attacker turns out to be Claw himself, Claw prepares to shoot Susie but Susie quickly shoots him in return sending him down, Claw wounded but alive tries to recover, Susie demands answers from him, Claw admits he is not incharge of Dark Origin but the evil Johnson is, Susie is badly shaken at this news, her darkest enemy who was suppposed dead is still at large, Kyle at last manages to recover and gets up, he suggests they should get going, but Claw who also recovers takes out a pistol to finish the job, but Susie quicker kicks an already wounded Claw off the building sending him crashing to the streets below, but before they can move they hear loud sirens and Dark Origin troops attack the city led by Johnson, Susie suggests they should get shelter, and they leave for her apartment. : In Susie's apartment they both watch the city burn again just like in 2010, although they are safer in the building than outside. suddenly Dark Origin troops attack the building, some explosives are planted and they soon explode, Johnson himself and Dark Origin members arrive to capture Susie, terrorist's Kurvious and Bishop grab and atttack Susie, Kyle is horrified as he watches Susie in pain, although he tries to help her burning ruble collapses between him and Susie, Kyle behind the ruble and burning flames watches Johnson and his men take Susie away, one Dark Origin member shoots at Johnson enraged because of what he did to Susie, Klye at last manages to get throught the burning debris, armed with a pistol he tries to find what is going on, he comes across the Dark Orgin member who attacked Johnson, holding him at gunpoint he demands to know what happened to Susie, the man sadly tells him Johnson took her, the man then identifies himself as Susie's Father, a shocked Kyle quickly teams up with him. Kyle and Susie's Dad help each other stay alive in the city, fighting off Dark Origin, even the virus as it is once again unleashed and trying to find Susie with stress knowing that New York will be destroyed at dawn. : Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists